makanafandomcom-20200214-history
Gargoyles
Not much is known about the mysterious Gargoyles of Awapuhi Bay. They were created by the strange loner Akamai for the purpose of protecting his fabulous wealth. Even after his death four years ago, they remain in his manor. No one has ever spoken to one of the Gargoyles, but residents of Awapuhi Village, a settlement close to the manor, often claim to see the creatures exploring the beaches. __TOC__ Appearance Akamai created the Gargoyles from stone, but no one knows whether he sculpted them himself, or if he hired someone to do it for him. Regardless, being constructed of rock makes Gargoyles have "skin" and "hair" that comes in a wide range of grays. The "hair" portion of the sculpture is usually a deeper shade to differenciate it from the rest of the body. They possess sharp teeth, and claws on both their hands and feet. Large, dragon-like wings sprout from their backs, but many note that they have never seen the Gargoyles in flight. Their eyes have slitted pupils, similar to those of a cat, and are typically yellow in colour. To top it off, these bizarre creatures have horns on their head, ranging from ram-like to jagged and everything in between. No one has been close enough to a Gargoyle to accurately measure it, but popular opinion is that they tower at a height of 2.00m (6'7) for both genders. Weight is highly disputed--they appear to be very fit, but being made of stone would make them heavy, would it not? History The history of the Gargoyles is intertwined with the history of their creator, Akamai. Akamai's family conisted of his mother, his father and his five younger brothers. His father headed a very successful fishing business. Akamai was expected to take over once his father retired. Being shy, quiet and often found reading, his brothers did not think him a suitable heir to the business. They resented their father's decision and often fought over who should take over. Akamai came into his inheritence early with the tragic death of both parents at age 23. Tired of all the disputes and sabotage attempts from his siblings, he chose to take a handsome chunk from the family's funds and disappear. Akamai retired to Awapuhi Bay, building a gorgeous manor and pursuing a writing career. Due to his wealth, he was a target for bandits and theives. To protect himself, he constructed the Gargoyles. He claimed to have 15, but no one ever bothered to confirm that number. Akamai mostly kept to himself after building his "guard dogs", but went into Awapuhi Village at least once per month to enjoy tea at the inn. He would always have at least two hammer-wielding Gargoyles with him. Rumours spread about the strange creatures, saying that they fed on human flesh and thirsted for infant's blood. Many of these rumours were alledegly started by Akamai himself. The remainder of Akamai's life was peaceful. He wrote many wonderful novels and lived to the old age of 92. It was uncommon for Awapuhi villagers to visit the manor, so it wasn't until he hadn't arrived for tea two consecutive months that the people assumed him dead. A small ceremony was held in his honour. The first sighting of a solitary Gargoyle occured six months after the village's ceremony. It appeared to be observing the flowers that grew along the beaches. Many more sightings happened after that, all of them very similar. The creatures were often seen simply watching wildlife. They seemed particularly interested in birds. The villagers' opinion of the Gargoyles softened, but no one was foolish enough to ignore the past rumours. It became a game in Awapuhi Village amongst youngsters to try and get as close to Akamai Manor without getting caught by Gargoyles. Culture No one can say for a fact if the Gargoyles have developed their own culture. When Akamai was alive, they appeared to be stoic, silent guardians. Now that he is dead, however, they seem to be curious about the world around them. Category:Races